My Life as a Wizard
by LilliahIah
Summary: My story of wizardry starts as all other peoples stories start. I was born and grew up as a normal child, but when things started turning for the worst, they got a little better. And as my adventure goes on, I grow with it and my friends. (Based on the app "Life of a Wizard" and elvish translations from /Language/Files/elven.pdf rated M for violence)


**... Wizards. From the kindly old white-bearded casters wearing robes with stars and moons to the battle-hardened war-mage throwing fire balls at dragons. The royal family has always had one on hand: a wise diviner to lead the kingdom into peace or a dangerous conjurer to dominate all of the land under one rule. Or perhaps a divine healer? An alchemist? Or even a necromancer? The combinations are boundless. Let me tell you a story.**

I wasn't always a wizened old wizard, you know. Wizards begin their lives the same as everyone else. I was born in a small village in the Kingdom of Daria. King Norbert and Queen Audrey reigned in the capital city of Tornassa, which was many miles away from my small village.

It might sound strange, but I still remember the day I was born. My parents were very good people. So caring and happy to have a new baby girl. They named me Thanniel. In Elmvale, nearly everyone was human, but there were a few acceptations. Like my family for example, my parents and I were pure-blood elves.

Yes it was a little hard for me, growing up in not only a city of mostly humans, but also the entire kingdom! Though being an elf meant that the elves were very fond of me, and I was very knowledgeable with nature, since the day I could walk. I also had a very strong will, never backed down from my own opinion.

My family and I weren't really poor, but we weren't the richest people in the town. We got by on what we had. I always had nice clothes, though usually we made them ourselves. Which I loved! I was always able to wear my favorite outfit: a long-sleeved shirt that looked like slightly burnt leaves from an oak tree, and my leggings were the same. I had boots that were mostly brown, but I added some designs from the burnt-green fabric left over. Over my sleeves, I had arm guards (on each wrist) made from a thin, flexible bark, trailed with the leaves from the same tree.

The holidays were the best though; I always loved the big meals and the toys I would get. It was so much fun!

Some nights, my mother would sing me to sleep with elvish songs. Her voice was always so beautiful and comforting; I'd fall asleep almost immediately. Other nights, if I had nightmares, my father would come and hold onto me with such a calming strength.

Though, even as a young child, I was always curious and drawn to the unknown. I remember the first magical encounter I'd had in my life-time. I had been 5 years old, but I couldn't find my parents. I wandered into the forest, thinking that they might have gone to find some materials for food, or clothes, or anything really.

I wasn't scared. After all, I had gone in there quite often. It was always a wonderful adventure to find something new there. While I was wandering around, I ran into a colony of pixies. The little sprites flew around me giggling. They were very sweet creatures and invited me to play with them in their forest home.

While we played, they would tell me different things about their world, allowing me to obtain more knowledge of nature, and I also found out a little bit about who I was. My parents eventually found me, and took me home.

At the age of seven, I made my very first friend. My parents had always told me that childhood friends were very special, since they would always be with you for the rest of your life. In a way, childhood friends were kind of magical.

Her name was Thea, and she was human. We seemed to get along, despite our racial differences. We met one day while I was in the market getting a few supplies for my mother. I was carrying a basket full of heavy things, and I tumbled into her.

She looked to be about the same height as I was, but she was defiantly human. She looked to be rather pale, especially against her dark green eyes and dark brown hair, which flew straight down to her shoulders and across her forehead to her right ear. She smiled automatically whenever she saw me though. I looked at her outfit and gasped in shock.

She wore the uniform of a female, noble Kingdom guard. She wore a sleeveless, high-neck, royal purple shirt, with long cloths that were the same color, going under her long baby-purple cloves (with silver edges). A short, baby purple, skirt with royal purple, leather straps going around. Long, royal purple leggings with knee high (light purple) boots. Across her waist, was a light purple, leather band, connected at the front with a silver, chain clip.

I quickly got up and tried to help her up. "I'm so sorry!" I kept muttering as she got to her feet.

She was laughing and when she had gotten up she laid a hand on my shoulder to hold herself up. When she finally stopped laughing she stood up straight, and she was my height (which was strange for most humans) and she smiled. "It's alright. Here," she started leaning for the basket. "I'll help you clean this up."

"You don't need to!" I said in shock. I knelt beside her and start gathering up the items. After a minute, everything was back in the basket and I looked over at her. "Thank you." I muttered softly.

"Ah, don't sweat it!" she had said with a big smile on her face. She stuck out one hand towards me, "I'm Thea!" she said with pride.

I grabbed her hand and smiled, "I'm Thanniel." A grin came across my face, and hers grew wider.

She helped me take the things back to my house and we agreed to go play sometime. She said that she'd come get me when she could. We had spent a lot of time together. At that time, Prince Gareth was 17, heir to the throne, and his younger sister, Princess Emily was 15.

Most of the times that Thea and I played, we would play imaginary games in the forest. The trees would give us a great place to play, and each time we went out, we would both learn more about the various plants that lived there, as well as the animals. With all the times that we played out there, we both had gotten stronger, and a little more stubborn.

Though, not all of the people in Elmvale were as nice as Thea. There was this bully who terrorized my childhood, even with Thea at my side. He was worse than most of my worst fears combined. Lyle was a Halfling, which was really embarrassing for me especially. Then again, he never was alone. Numbers beats size any day.

The first time that Lyle tried to bully me, I was hanging out in the pixie's home, like I usually did in my spare time. Suddenly, they all flew off in fear. I was confused until I felt my head being shoved into the ground by a foot. Mud flew into my mouth and nose, but luckily my eyes were shut tight. I was terrified.

I could hear a lot of laughter behind me, and when the foot finally came off of me, I wiped the mud from my face. When I opened my eyes, I saw a lot of humans standing there, but in the center was a little Halfling.

He would've been to about my stomach, had I been standing up, and his hair was a soft, dark brown, neatly combed back, out of his face and tucked neatly behind his ears. His skin was a dark tan, and he had brown eyes to match his hair. Loose, black clothes draped over him: a long sleeved shirt which was tied at the chest and shorts that barely covered his knees. He had no shoes, but he did have a fur cape, and the fur looked to have once a part of a brown bear.

At his side looked to be a dagger, but he was about to use it as a long sword. It was still sheathed, meaning he obviously had no intention of using it. That calmed me a little. This was only a bunch of bullies trying to get me to run away and cry.

I looked around as they laughed at me and I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to hurt anyone, it wasn't really in my nature. So...I tried to reason with him. "It's not very nice to be mean to people. Why are you even being mean? You aren't getting anything out of it."

I guess he didn't really appreciate being lectured in front of his "gang" because I still got a rather harsh beating. But even still, I was happy that I'd done the right thing, and I'd learned how to handle situations like that better. Diplomacy was always a good skill to earn.

As I was getting closer to eight years old, I noticed the difference between boys and girls. Though girls could be fun to hang out with every once in a while, I really like boys. They were fun to be around, always with a need for adventure and excitement.

Needless to say, I met a very special boy that year. Logion was an elf like I was, so we were a pretty normal couple, and my parents were very happy I had a crush on him. Our families had been friends for a long time, but I'd never noticed how kind Logion was.

He had the family hair, long, slightly curled, blonde, but his bangs were neatly combed back so that they flowed with the rest of the curls. He had soft blue eyes that seemed to glow in the sunlight, and his slight tan only emphasized the color.

He normally wore the same thing every day, like everyone else. His shirt was a layering with the top layer covering his shoulders and the chest, stomach, and collar of his shirt was a dark autumn orange, and the under layer which loosely draped over the rest of his torso as well as the part of his arms elbows and up was a light (almost baby) orange. The shirt rested over the hem of his dark autumn orange leggings, which were neatly tucked into his long, folded, light orange boots.

He always had two bows, a quiver full of arrows, and a spare arrow with him. He was a skilled hunter and fighter, who knew about as much as I did about nature, if not more. The first bow was the one his father had given him, it was made out of willow bark and the string out of threads, braided together.

The second bow, he had made himself. He had used fresh bark from a pine tree, and used the sap to make it smooth. Though, the string was the best feature. It was fabricated from toad skins, wrapped around a yew stem.

As I said earlier, we had been friends for a while, but eventually, it became more than a friendship. We did practically everything together. Our feelings matured as we did, and soon I noticed that I loved him. But I never told him. These were new feelings, and I didn't know how to handle them. So, I did everything I could just to be near him.

The best thing that I did was help his family out at their inn. New people of all different statuses and races came in every day, some of them would be regulars, and it was always fun to catch up with them and hear about their cool adventures. I got to hear about all the different places that they'd gone off to. Some of them would even show Logion and I what they had gotten or found on their quests.

Hearing about all the different places out there would give Logion, Thea, and I different ways to play around and pretend that we were adventurers, on mighty quests. Our favorite was pretending that we were the mighty heroes that had slain the dragon, Parnaxxus, who gave our home havoc and despair every now and again.

One evening, Logion was walking me home, ensuring that I got there safely as he would every night. He was holding my hand as he always did while we walked down the streets of our hometown. We would talk and laugh with each other. He pulled me over to a tree in front of my house, saying that he wanted to show me something.

Once we got to the tree, he smiled and even in the night's darkness, I could see red flush through his cheeks. He hugged me tight and I hugged him back. His parents named him after warmth for a reason, and on that cold winter night, it truly was a blessing for his warmth. He pulled back and kissed me.

Since Logion was my first love, it sent sparks throughout my body. His lips were so soft, even though they were only there for a moment. I was like magic. I smiled and half chuckled half giggled. I couldn't speak. "Thanniel," his voice was very soft and his smile grew wider when our eyes met.

"Yes, Logion?" I said softly after smiling with him for about five minutes.

"I... I think... Maybe..."

I laughed softly and kissed him back. He stood in shock for a minute. (Remember that we were seven.) I smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you too Logion." I whispered so that only he could hear. I could feel him smile as he hugged me tighter before he pulled back.

"Come on," he said, a smile shining brightly on his face. "Let's get you home." He took my hand and we walked to my house as snow started drifting down.

That was one of the most magical nights of my life. I'll never forget that night, and the others that came after it.

Elmvale was a wonderful place to grow up. It was a small town filled with farms, and a stream running through the center, kind people, and peaceful nights. Though most of my days were spent with Thea, and sometimes Logion. While at night, my dreams were filled with wonders and Logion. Though, out of everything, the thing I enjoyed most was swimming in the river during the summers.

It made me feel like I was closer to the nature that surrounded me, and it also helped me stay in good physical condition. One time, Thea and I wanted to go camping a little ways down the river, so we crafted a raft and floated down to a perfect camping spot. Though, at one point one of the logs broke off the raft, and our equipment sunk to the bottom of the river. Yes I loved swimming in it, but no one could go that deep.

One day, while I was walking through the woods, I saw a little puppy. He was a cute little thing, all black with pointed ears. His fur was fluffy and thick. But despite the cuteness, it looked so sad and lonely. When I walked up to him, he flinched and tried to get away from me. I noticed that he had a broken leg. A sharp pain hit my stomach. The poor little guy...

I felt terrible, and I had to do something, but he wouldn't let me take him to the temple in the town. So, I healed him myself. I knew enough about the woods around us to know what to use for him. I got him a few berries and a rabbit that he could eat while I cleaned up the leg and bandaged it so that it could heal.

At that time he let me take him home. I fed him and kept cleaning his leg until it was healed. He was a strong little dog, but he wasn't going to stay any longer. And I wasn't going to make him. So I let him go back to roam the land he knew and loved.

It was my twelfth birthday when tragedy struck our little town. I was so excited about my birthday and was so young, that I paid no attention to it. Though, for my birthday, I was at my house with my family celebrating when loud screams came from outside. Flames and smoke poured down the streets while people ran in fear. My first thought was that it was one of Parnaxxus's raids, but I quickly discovered that that wasn't the case at all.

As I continued watching, I saw that our town was being invaded by elves! My own people! I wondered why King Norbert and his soldiers weren't here to help us. Thea and her family were ready and fighting off the elves that attacked houses and people. I grabbed my sword and ran out to protect my friends, family, and neighbors. It was the only thing I could think to do.

I saw an elf raider kill one of the town guards. I wasn't sure if I could really do anything with the sword, but it felt right in my hands. I ran to the guard's body and swung my sword across the elf's torso. It fell to the ground crying out in pain. When I looked at the guard, I noticed it was Thea's father. Anger welled inside of me.

One of the raiders turned a corner and saw me. They ran towards me calling out in elvish. "Rima, lle coivarna, Thanniel!"

Him knowing my name made it worse. I cried out, in the elvish tongue, "Amin am coi e' my eska! Il yassen quessir!"

He drew up his sword muttering with sorrow in his tone, "San' gurtha irste' telas lle!"

I stood tall, firm, prideful and strong. The elf lunged himself at me, sword drawn and level with my throat. I raised my sword ducking low. I sunk down too low for him to kill me, but his blade did dig into my left shoulder. The pain was hot and sharp as blood trailed down my sleeve. I gritted my teeth in pain and held back tears. I stood up in a leap and faced him.

He had landed skillfully on his feet and whirled back to face me. His lips were curled back into a snarl, his eyes glinting in pure hatred and blood thirst. I held my sword in my right hand and pointed it at him. "Irste' telas lle..." I said soft enough for only him to hear my threat. I raised my sword to my face and muttered a charm I'd heard my mother say to start a fire.

Sure enough, my blade caught fire. I griminced to the sudden heat before drawing the blade back a little. He raced towards me, catching me a little off guard, but I had enough time to spin around, slicing him in half with the flamed blade. The flames were extinguished as soon as the elf's blood touched it. I stood tall and heard cheers come from around me.

The towns' people were cheering to me. Apparently other elves had seen out battle and called for a retreat. I had my blade pointing down, the elf's blood dripping onto the ground. Horror spread through my veins. I had killed one of my own kind! The towns' people had gone back to look at the damage.

Many houses were burned, and many people had died. Thea was crouched over a body, shaking and quivering. It was her mother. Both of her parents had died doing their job. Thea was covered in blood, but it wasn't just the raider's blood. A long gash was open and pouring blood on her right arm and left leg. She also had a small cut going along her cheek.

I bowed my head in sorrow for her as I sank to my knees in sudden exhaustion. Logion was at my side immediately. He had one arm supporting my back and holding my straight, blonde hair back, and the other was bent so that he could hold me up in the front. I was throwing up. The scent of blood and burnt woods turned my stomach into mass chaos. Tears streamed down my face as the tragedy hit me.

I spat out the last of the vomit and Logion used a cloth to clean my face. Once he was done, he quickly drew me into a hug. He held me close and I couldn't stop crying into his shoulder. He saw the two dead elves and held me closer, realizing why I was so shaken. "Shhh, Thanniel, it was all that you could do... You didn't have a choice." He kept whispering to me that I was alright to do what I did, but I was never convinced.

Thea said that she had to go home to prepare for her parents funerals, and she wanted to be alone. Logion and I nodded, knowing that when Thea needed to be alone, she really needed to be alone. Logion's parents agreed that he should walk me home. That had helped with cleaning my shoulder wound, making sure that it was bandaged properly.

"Thank you," I began but his mother cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"You're like family to us Thanniel. You don't need to thank us." She said softly.

I smiled as I walked out the door, followed by Logion. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close to him in a side-ways hug almost. I smiled again and drew myself closer. I noticed that Logion was now taller than I was, but he didn't seem to care. He wasn't that much taller. Only about 3 inches. Still...When had he gotten so tall?

While we were walking to my house, there was a building that had soft sounds coming from inside. I turned to the building confused. Logion had heard it too, because started walking towards the building. I followed behind him and drew my sword, just in case. When he heaved the large doors to the temple open, we were both shocked to see most of the kids from our town run out and hug our legs crying out in scared little voices. I guess that they recognized us and knew that we weren't part of the raiders. I sheathed my sword and many parents gathered around and gathered their kids in their arms. Many of the families were crying as they were reunited. It made me wonder where my parents were.

One of the kids that I'd watched over a few times came up to me. "Thanniel…" she said, her voice was very hoarse. She was a young human child that had been adopted by a family of gnomes. She always was a little quiet, but never really scared.

I knelt down and looked at her. "What is it Yanna?" I said with a small, fake smile on my face. I saw her adoptive parents looking at me with fear. Not because I was an elf though. They knew me better than that. Logion was talking with a few of the other parents when he nodded his head grimly and looked back at me with sorrow flooding his gaze. He walked over to me and reached down with one hand.

"Thanniel… We need to get you somewhere okay?" he said softly.

Tears were itching behind his eye lids, but he quickly blinked them away. "Logion… What's going on?" I said as I stood up.

"Well…" he started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He didn't smile, didn't even grimace, he couldn't really show one emotion for more than one second. "A few of the parent think that they saw-"

"N'UMA!" the elvish word fell from mouth, cutting Logion off mid-sentence. I had nearly forgotten all of the English I had learned. I saw one of the villagers putting my mother's body into the death cart, my father's body still on the ground in a pool of blood. Tears flooded down my face as I watched him lay my father's body in the cart next to my mother's. Logion wrapped his arms around me again, shielding my view of the cart.

"Thanniel, listen to me… I'm right here. Shhh… I'm right here." He whispered softly in my ear as he stroked my hair. I sobbed into his shoulder letting out quivering breaths.

I regained my composure and brushed the tears from my eyes before I felt a tug on my leggings. I turned around and saw Yanna looking up at me, her sweet little eyes looked up at me with the purest apology she could've given me. "Thanniel… I'm really sorry! I tried to beat them up! I did! I really did!" she kept saying while some of the other kids piped up and nodded in agreement. "I tried to help your mom and dad… but I couldn't… They wouldn't let me…" she would pause a couple of times to sniff or catch her breath or to hiccup.

I knelt down and rested my hands on her shoulders. "Trust me kiddo, it's okay. I'm glad you're safe." I said before I pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into my shoulder a couple of times before I pulled her back and looked at her. "It's okay. They're gone okay…" I stopped for a minute realizing that I looked exactly like them. And so did Logion.

Yanna's mom noticed and she walked up. She was the same height as Yanna, but she was defiantly older. "Child…" she said as she tilted my head up from the ground to her eyes. "It's not either of your faults, you or Logion's, for this to have happened. You aren't the cause of this, and even if you're the same race as them, that doesn't mean you're like them." I smiled and chuckled. Leave it to Nana Mai (that's what she told us to call her) to say something so wise, but so relieving at the same time.

Logion rested his hand on my shoulder and I held it as I stood up. "Let's get you home…" he said softly.

I nodded and began thinking of what I was going to do. Now that my parents were gone, I couldn't be the little kid that I was before. I had to find out how I was going to get food and shelter. I knew I wasn't going to live in the temple orphanage. So I decided to get my own place and found a job. I decided to join the town guard. As long as I was around, I was going to make sure that no one could hurt any of my friends.

As I continued working there, I grew stronger, and starting learning how to fight. I learned some of the basic forms of Warcraft and the Kingdom's Faction began to look at me with appreciation, though most thieves didn't like me that much. But I was okay with that. I was supplied a house in Elmvale and was paid 40 coins for my services.

Logion was a great comfort to me since my parents' deaths. Most nights we would go on long walks through the woods. Sometimes we'd even play around like we used to when we were younger. The natural space around us was so beautiful and comforting, only enhanced when he was with me. It was mainly nice to be with him. That was all I would need to calm down.

I was fourteen now, and Lyle decided that even though I was a Town Guard he could still push me around. I could've stood up for myself, but I didn't want to hurt him. And I knew I could. I tried talking them out of it, but they refused to listen. I was backed up into a tree when a large, black dog leaped in front of me and tackled Lyle to the ground. The dog dug his teeth into Lyle's arm, despite his cries of pain.

Once she let go, Lyle and the other bullies ran off. I walked up to the dog and recognized her as the one I'd helped when I was younger. She leaped up on me and started licking my face. I felt the bond between us, and I hugged her tightly around the neck. I decided to keep her as my familiar. I named her Tolbes, after my mother. In elvish the name meant Island Woman, and I thought it was fitting, since the dog saved me when all seemed lost, like a sailor who finds land when he thinks all he'll ever see is ocean. The one island of safety. I smiled and called out her name. "Tolbes… Come here girl." Tolbes automatically came to me and jumped into my lap.

At the age of 15, I left my job as the Town Guard, leaving Thea to take my place. It just didn't feel like that's what I needed to do. Logion was relieved when I had quit. He would worry constantly for my safety, and now that I was out, he felt I would be a little safer.

One day, I was looking through my parents belongings. I found an old chest that was opened only slightly. They had been dead for three years now, and I wondered what they had in here that they'd never shown me. An amulet sat on the bottom of the box. It was just a basic circle with designs in the gem. But going across the gem horizontally was my name in written elvish. Underneath the amulet was a letter that my parents wrote and both signed. It was also written in elvish.

"Lye i' ontaro en' Thanniel ier il ere' quessir nan' listar. Lye gorga il ere' ten' lye coia nan' vithel ten' lye tinu coia. Thanniel, manka lle ier assa sina san' lye, atar ar' amin, lon wanwie gurtha ar' lle lon found sina note yassen i' amulet. Hin lye dirma a' anfauglir lle nan' amin intya lye had a'. Manka lle know sina unkeep i' amulet yassen lle ie' ilya times. Ta was tuulo' my atar eller is a templa istimamen' tanya Nestor ar' amin yuuyo want lle a' aut nan' lle feithtenna' lle ier 15 a' auta. Amin rangwtanya lle ier scared ar' angry nan', natuli' telmello ie' mani lle dethulna my nessa hin."

Love, your mother,  
Tolbes.

Tears welled in my eyes. A long rapping blared from my door and I quickly whipped the tears away and put on the amulet. Whether my parents wanted me to or not, I was going to the academy to learn who I really was. When I opened the door, Logion stood in the doorway with a large, handsome smile. His hair was short (for an elf) and slightly curled now.

"Where'd you get that Thanniel?" he said softly. He reached out and held it in his hand as he stepped closer to me. I was still goofily smiling up at him when he held it out in the light a little more. "Ta vanim piik ed lle." His voice rolled in our native language as he leaned down slightly and kissed me softly.

"Even when you're up to something, you're so sweet." I said when he pulled back.

"But I'm not up to anything." He said with a grin. He let go of the amulet and pulled me into a hug.

I pulled back and he looked at me with a little bit of sadness. "It's a magic heirloom from my grandfather. I'm going to fulfill my parents' last wish and attend a magical academy that is Far East of here."

He looked down at me for a long moment before he continued, "What do we need to do?" he whispered.

"Logion," I started, but tears started chocking the words out. He whipped a few away and I continued. "I will never forget you, or let you go!"

"And I never you milady…" he spoke softly the closer he got to me. "I will wait for you until my days are over…" his lips were brushing mine now, only softly though.

I didn't know how, but we were now inside my house and the door was closed. Logion had his arms wrapped around me and we weren't even an inch away from each other. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. We held there for a moment. Just one simple kiss, but it was as if Parnaxxus was sparking flames between us. It was the purest of magic.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to get to the academy on foot, but I didn't have enough money on me to buy my own mount, and I would never steal anything from my hometown. Luckily, the people I had grown up with were very kind and leant me the money. I was charged 90 gold pieces for a 75 gold piece horse! It was completely legal, but a terrible robbery. I decided to name the horse Eowyn, after its ancient English meaning of "horse-friend", showing that I didn't own the horse, but it served me in its own interest.

Tolbes came with me, he was about half the size of my horse, so he was always able to keep up, sometimes even get ahead.

We held a party in the newly, rebuilt tavern, since the old one was burned during the raid. I'm pretty sure that Logion put it together, though he never admits to it. We drank quite a few mugs of rum and it was most certainly fun. Especially when Thea had had one too many to drink. She was basically dancing around the tavern singing random folk songs that we used to hear as kids.

She still wore her Town Guard uniform, but no one was modest around her. She was fun and loving to everyone. There was even one part where she started making up legends of how I would be when I came back. They were silly legends about how I would slay dragons, Parnaxxus being the first, and how I would bring a golden age to the kingdom of Daria. The tales were funny, but long shots to say the least.

It was absolutely a night that I will always remember. I left my life as a town guard, and traveled out to the academy the very next day.


End file.
